Defective Sekirei
by CrySpy27
Summary: What if there were defective sekireis that were like Homura? Number 109 is called Chihiro. Her name means unique which really describes her. She had a data surge and recieved every sekirei's power. One day, she walks around Japan and meets Minato. Could Minato be her Ashikabi? If you don't know what sekirei and ashikabi mean than read the fucking manga or watch the fucking anime!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Two:**

**Tokyo**

* * *

"Wow! Tokyo is so beautiful!" Chihiro exclaimed. She was skipping through the crowd humming. She accidentally bumped into a young man. "Sorry sir!" The man was a black haired young boy no more than twenty years old.

"It's alright. Are you by yourself?"

"Yeah." I sheepishly murmured. "And I don't have money."

"You can stay at our house for the night. My 'family' won't mind."

"Really!" Chihiro exclaimed eyes full of hope.

"It shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks." Chihiro hugged Minato. "I'm Chihiro."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Minato Sahashi."

"Are you by any chance related to Takumi?" Minato froze.

"How do you know my mom?"

"I can't tell ya." Minato slowly lead her home. They had conversations and talked about his 'family'. When we neared his house, he warned Chihiro.

"I should tell you the girls at my house are kind of 'special'."

"That's fine with me."

He slowly opened the sliding door. "I'm home guys!"

"Minato! Where have you been..." Miya trailed off. She studied the girl. She had one visible eye that was ocean blue and faded into gray on the edges. Her platinum blonde hair had a pixie cut and had bangs covering her other eye. She was fairly tall with a large bust and hips. She was thin though. She wore a light blue shirt that was lose around the shoulders and black skirt that stopped at her thighs and flared at the end. "Welcome to Maison Izumo."

"Hi. I'm Chihiro." Miya lead Chihiro into the main room.

"Girls! Minato brought a guest." The girls all stared at Chihiro. "This is Chihiro. She is going to stay here until she can afford a place to stay. While she stays here, she will help everyone with chores and shopping." A girl with brown hair stood up and walked up to Chihiro.

"Hi! I'm Musubi. Nice to meet you." _Musubi... Isn't that number 88's name?_

"Are you number 88? And 02? And 09? And 108? And 06? And 03?" Matsu already knew who Chihiro was.

"How do you know that, Chihiro?" Minato curiously asked.

"Because I'm a sekirei."

"What?"

"Hi. I'm Sekirei Number 109, Chihiro. Nice to meet you."

"109?" Minato asked. "I thought it stopped at 108."

"No." Matsu answered. "Numbers 1 through 108 are the only stable sekirei. Minus Homura. There are still other Sekirei. Minaka pretty much said 109 to 120 are just going to develop and then release them, but they are not int he Sekirei Plan."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**FreaBea**


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet for a few minutes while Minato was thinking. _So, Chihiro's a sekirei. 109, 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116, 117, 118, 119, 120. That counts up to twelve it actually true? I mean Matsu knew about it, so it should be true. _"So, there are twelve extra sekirei?" Minato asked.

"Jeez, Minato! It took you long enough to think that through!" Matsu answered.

"Um... Chihiro?"

"Yep?"

"Do have any chance an ashikabi?"

"No, I just left MBI." Minato sighed. _I don't want another sekirei, so please, please don't react to me._

"Oh... Minato! Don't gettih any ideas." Tskiumi murmured.

"No thanks. Six is too much for me, I think seven would kill me." Minato muttered.

"It's alright though, if I was reacting to you, I would tell you. _Liar._ _You're reacting to him. You're body is heated and irritated. You're already unstable. You're a liar. You know you're wrong. _There thoughts and conversations were interupted by a knock on the door.

The door slid open and two sets of people's step could be heard. "Hello?!" A young woman shouted. "Anyone here? Minato?"

"Oh crap."

"What tis thy wrong, Minato?"

"That's... Yukari."

**Bum Bum Buuuuuuuuuumm! Sorry this was short.**

**If you couldn't tell... Chihiro has another sekirei inside of her like Musubi, but they can communicate.**

**see u next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kusano left the room. Before Minato could answer her, she walked into the room with a boy in tow. "Yukari! What are you doing here? Who's that?"

Yukari scanned the room and frowned at all the girls. See saw Tsukiumi. "Lady from the park!"

"Perverted lady?!" Tsukiumi shouted.

"What is everyone yelling about?" Homura asked walking out of the room in only his black pants and a kind of bra thing. For some wierd reason, Homira doesn't care if the house sees his boobs. (Remember he has boobs duh) "Ahh! Who are you?" Homura shouted covering his chest.

"Oh hi Homura." Chihiro said swiftly.

"Homura?!" Tsukiumi shouted. "Where art thou shirt?"

"It is ripped remember the last battle we fought?" Yukari looked at Homura. "Well, I better go get one of Minato's shirts?" He turned and Yukari saw his Sekirei symbol.

"Wait. You're a Sekirei?" Everyone jumped at that except Tsukiumi.

"Um..." Homura just ran to Minato's room for a shirt. Everyone evacuated to the back porch.

"Minato?" Yukari asked. "Are you a... an... an ashikabi?"

"I would tell you the truth, but..."

"What is all the yelling about?" Shiina asked as he walked in.

"Ahhhhhhh. Number 107." Matsu said.

"Umm... Who are you? Ahh! The sekirei from the park." Shiina shouted accusingly at Tsukiumi.

"It's Tsukiumi." Minato mumurmered.

"Shiina, it's alright. This is my brother, Minato, who still needs to explain why there are sekirei in his house."

"Hey." Seo came in at the wrong time.

"Ahh!" Yukari screamed and coward behind Shiina.

"Who is this, kid?" Seo asked Minato pointing at Yukari.

"That is my sister, Yukari and Shiina."

"Shii- chan?" Kuu asked. "Shii-chan is that really you?" Shiina turned around eyes as big as saucers.

"Kuu?"

"Shii-chan!" Kuu was crying.

"Kuu, don't cry." Minato said. "What's wrong?"

"You pervert!" Yukari kicked Minato in the face. "You were pinning that girl down." Yukari started yelling amd kicking.

"Stop it!" Kuu shouted. That caught Yukari's attention. "Stop bullying my big brother." Plants started growing everywhere and grabbed Yukari and moved her away from Minato.

"Big brother?" Shiina questioned. "Yukari, I think he's Kuu's ashikabi."

"What?!" Yukari shouted.

"Yeah about that..."

"Wow who would've known the ashikabi of the north's younger sister is also an ashikabi." Seo blurted.

"Ashikabi... of... the... north?!"

"Yeah, the kid has six sekirei."

"Six?! What the hell, Minato!"

"And whose sekirei is that?" Yukari said pointing at Chihiro.

"I'm no one's sekirei."


End file.
